Austria, CanHun
by Stitches on a Zeppelin
Summary: Austria and Hungary meet up months after breaking up. Hungary, though, has gotten over him, and has a new boyfriend, Canada. CanHun, mentions of past AusHun. One-Shot


CanHun: Austria

Hungary felt her hand being squeezed, and looked up to see Canada smiling at her. "S...should we split up to look for them and meet here in an hour?" she asked. She really didn't want to leave Canada and Italy, but it was the best idea. Canada became saddened. He didn't want to separate from her. But, he knew it was for the best.

"Y-Yeah, why not.."

"So I'll head toward the city center, you'll head toward the pier, where we got the fish, and Italy will head to the market," she said, feeling a little more confident. Canada nodded, forcing himself to let go of her hand.

"O-Okay..." Hungary seperated from the others and headed toward the pokemon center, worried for the poor little guys. She hoped that they'd find them soon, as it was really late, nearly past midnight. Canada walked sadly towards the pier.

* * *

Austria was talking to the clerk behind the counter, asking her for directions to the nearest hospital. But he knew it was late. "Ugh... I want to know for tomorrow!" But the clerk wouldn't tell him. _He was getting annoyed_, he decided as he sat at an empty booth. He heard the cafe's doors open, and looked to see who entered.

Hungary entered the cafe and went to the empty desk. The clerk turned to her and asked,

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my friend's bear. He got lost, have you seen him?"

"Why yes, just give me one second. He came in not long ago." The clerk said as she left the desk.

Hungary looked around at the other desks, and saw someone at the one of the empty desks. Someone she didn't want to see again.

Austria was practically glaring at Hungary. He had hoped he would never see her again. _I wonder who the bear she's looking for is. _He thought, keeping his almost glare on her. When she turned and saw him, he saw her pale. He smirked, _At least I know she never wanted to see me again_. He slowly rose from his chair, and started making his way over to her.

Why was he here so late at night? And why was he walking over here? She really hoped the clerk would hurry up so she could leave before this guy tried to talk to her. Now she wished someone had come with her.

Austria noticed the slight fear in her eyes, and he hesitated. Did he really want to talk to her, and possibly hurt her? He was at war with himself. He sure didn't like her anymore. At leas, he thought. I will go over there. With his esolve firmed, he continued walking towards her.

She saw Austria stop for a few minutes. _Yes_, she thought, _don't come over here!_ After him just up and leaving her all alone,with no warning, months ago after all those years together, she had reasons for being mad. Where was this clerk?

Austria walked closer to her, stopping about three feet away from her. "Hungary." He said, surprised at how harsh he sounded. His eyes widened. He hadn't meant to sound that harsh and cold.

She heard him call her name, and she looked away. "What do you want, Austria?"

"I just want to talk. It has been so long." He said, noticing how she looked away frm him.

"Maybe I don't want to talk," she said curtly. Austria smirked at her defiance.

"Well, too bad. I want to talk."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to catch up. You know, since I've been gone for so long." Austra said smugly.

"Yeah, I know," she said curtly. _Why was this taking so long?_

"Well, who's Pokemon are you looking for?" Austria asked, knowing that she'll say some guy's name.

"Canada's," she said. She was just waiting for his reaction to that. Austria became confused. _Who is Canada? _

"And this... Canada, who is he?"

'He's a sweet guy and it makes me sad that everyone forgets about him," she said. She truly did feel bad for the poor guy. _Seriously, where was this clerk? How long did it take to find a bear?_

"You speak so fondly of this... Canada. What is he, your boyfriend or something?" Austria felt like laughing. There was no way this violent girl could get a boyfriend who sounds so nice.

"I guess you could say that..." she said, a happier tone to her voice. Austria was apalled. Who was this Canada? How did he melt this girl's heart?

"Tch. I bet he'll leave you too."

"You know Ausria, you're really rude. You don't even know him and you're just going to assume he's just as horrible as you?" she said, stomping her foot at Austria's comment.

"Oh please." Austria started. "You don't have the best reputation for keeping a relationship!"

"Excuse me? You were my first relationship, and YOU left ME, and if you're going to sit here and insult me, I'm going to take Kumajiro and leave," she said, relieved the clerk finally brought him out. "Goodbye Austria, it was lovely seeing you again," she spat sarcastically. Austria stood in shock. She blamed him. Well, sure, he knew that he left her, but she caused the fight. The one that caused him to leave. He grew angry.

"Hungary! Wait! I wasn't finished talking!"

"Well, I'm done Austria, so goodbye!" she said, storming out the door with Kuma in her arms. Austria flushed in anger. He ran after her, and found her quickly. Grabbing her arm roughly, he said,

"And I said that I wasn't finished talking!" Hungary was shocked that Austria would grab her arm like that. She tried to squirm away.

"Let...me.. go...Austria!" she said, unsuccesfully trying to pull herself free.

"NO!" Austria shouted. He knew that he was acting like a spoiled brat, but he didn't care. He wanted to know who this Canada was.

* * *

Canada hadn't found Kumajiro at the pier. He was getting really worried. "Maybe Italy found him? Oh, Kumadero..." He was walking towards their meet up point, when he heard shouts coming from the city centre. "Maple! That sounds like Hungary!"

* * *

"Austria, please, let me go!" she begged. She refused to let Austria win and see her cry.

"No! I won't let go! Tell me! Who is this Canada!" Austria shouted, not hearing the footsteps coming up from behind him.

Canada walked swiftly towards the Centre. Once there, he saw Hungary being harassed by Austria. He quickly started walking towards them.

"LEAVE ME ALONE AUSTRIA!" she screamed. Now she was really angry. Why did he care so much. HE left HER. Austria was startled by her almost scream. He tightened his grip.

"NO! I-" He was interrupted by a hand placed onto his. It wasn't Hungary's hand, no, it belonged to a man.

"She said to leave her alone." He looked up, to see a blond haired man, with one curled hair.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Canada."

"Canada!" Hungary screamed, relieved to see him. They shouldn't have seperated in the first place. This wouldn't have happend if they hadn't gone in seperate directions. Austria glared. _This was the Canada she talked highly about?_ He looked like a wimp.

"So. You're Canada."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing, just that you don't look like you could protect her from an Italian."

"Well that was rude Austria," Hungary sneered, giving him the death glare. Austria laughed.

"Well it's true! I bet his bear there is weak as he is!" Canada's vision was going red. First he insulted is girl, then he insulted him, and now he insults his bear? How dare he! How dare he!

"You! You!" Canada lost it. He punched Austria right in his face. Hungary's mouth fell open in shock as she saw Canada punch Austria in the face.

Canada felt good. No, he felt _powerful. _It felt so much better to not be on the receiving end of a punch. He was smirking, he knew that.

Austria held his nose. It had started to bleed. His glasses were cracked. He glared up at Canada. He shivered slightly in fear. _He has the same expression Russia does... _The thought scared him. _Not another Russia_, he already was scared enough of the first one!

Austria let go of his grip on her. She wanted to go to Canada, but instead fell to her kness.

Canada felt like laughing. Austria looked so weak! He gave Hungary a glance, and his heart clenched. She had fallen to her knees, gaping at the two of them. "H-Hungary..." He said, before rushing to envelope her in a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

She couldn't manage to say a single word before the tears she had tried so hard to hold back begin to flow. She felt so pathetic. She hated to be seen like this. Canada felt his shoulder get soaked with Hungary's tears. He felt bad, angry at himself. He let a few of his own tears loose, saying the entire time, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Austria watched the two. He was starting to feel guilty. He hadn't meant to make her cry. But he was confused. _Why was Canada crying too? _He kept repeating his apologies too. _Why was he apologizing? _Shouldn't Austria himself be apologizing?

Hungary felt Canada crying to, softly murmuring apologies to her. She wanted to say something, but she just...couldn't.

Austria kept watching. He was getting too caught up in his own emotions. He clenched a fist. _Why am I feeling this way! She's just a girl! They're just... _His eyes widened when his heart thudded. Was that jealousy? Was he jealous of Canada? For getting to hold her, and murmur sweet nothings into her ear?

After sitting there for a few moments, she finally had calmed enough to mutter his name, "Canada..." Canada's heart fluttered with the way she said his name.

"H-Hungary... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." He tightened his hold on her by a fraction. He gave a glare to Austria.

Austria was too caught up in thinking to notice Canada's glare._ He was jealous? Him?_ He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

She felty his grip tighten slightly, but she didn't mind. She just laid her head on his shoulder, hoping for this one instant, that he wouldn't care.

Austria gave one more look towards the two. He felt jealous, sure, but he wasn't so much of a jerk to break up a happy moment between two lovers. He bent his head. "I-I-" He choked on unfamiliar words. "I'm sorry..." Hungary's eyes had flutter closed as she laid her head on Canada's shoulder. She couldn't hear Austria's apology.

Canada smiled, as Hungary snuggled closer to him. He had heard Austria's apology, and turned to give him a look.

"You better mean it."

Austria was surprised. Canada had easily changed from aggressive, to emotional, and then back to aggressive so quickly. He gulped. "I do.."

Hungary snuggled closer to Canada, and for the first time in a long time, she felt utterly happy. Canada felt Hungary get closer. He glared at Austria. "Go, now." Austria nodded at him, and took off quickly. Canada sighed, and looked down at Hungary. She looked so happy.

Hungary opened her eyes again to see only Canada. "Is he gone?" she asked. Canada blushed, his mind finally catching up with his body.

"Y-Yeah, he ran off..."

"Thank you..." she murmured, "thank you Canada, for staying with me."

"I'll always stay. Forever." He said, tightening his hold yet again. He then leant down, and kissed her.

**A/N: BAM! Now you can never unsee that. RARE PAIRING SIGHTED! Anyways, this is based of an RP I did with a friend. I was planning on making a small doujin to this, but I might not.**


End file.
